


Swing

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: The celebration over their victory is quickly abandoned as soon as the team realizes how fucking hungry everyone is. They get off the field, and people start talking plans for after. Taylor and the girls are discussing heading to Gabriella's house, but Chad's attention is on Ryan.


  He's got to admit, the dancer's got game. 


  Ryan looks up at catches his eye, that same little knowing smirk on his lips. He winks and nods in the direction of the clubhouse.





	

The celebration over their victory is quickly abandoned as soon as the team realizes how fucking hungry everyone is. They get off the field, and people start talking plans for after. Taylor and the girls are discussing heading to Gabriella's house, but Chad's attention is on Ryan.

He's got to admit, the dancer's got game.

Ryan looks up at catches his eye, that same little knowing smirk on his lips. He winks and nods in the direction of the clubhouse.

Chad hesitates, looking at Taylor. She squeezes his arm and leans up to whisper in his ear.

"Honey, if you don't fuck him, I will." She giggles. "All that peacocking was hot as hell." 

"I don't think he swings your way," Chad jokes, relieved.

"Then you'll just have to tell me all about it." She pauses, smirks. "Besides, I think Gabi might want me to stay the night."

Chad takes a moment to appreciate the mental image and thank whoever is listening for the best girlfriend ever, before he kisses her quickly and follows Ryan out of the throng of people to the clubhouse.

... 

Ryan is leaning against the lockers in the empty locker room when Chad comes in, stupid smirk and hat still firmly in place. Chad hesitates just the barest second, crosses the room, and crowds into Ryan's personal space.

"I told you I had game." Ryan winks, smirk growing.

Chad huffs. "You are a mouthy asshole, but dammit are you hot."

"I take it the girlfriend is cool with this?" Chad can feel Ryan's breath on his face. "Because I like Taylor, and I don't want to screw anything up."

"Yeah, we're doing a whole open relationship thing," Chad says. He keeps glancing down at Ryan's mouth and sweat-slick neck and collarbones. "I've never… with a guy, though."

"No inclination? Or no opportunity?" Ryan tilts his head, stupid-pink lips pursed. "Both?"

"Never found the right one to try it with." Chad bites his lip, looks up at Ryan through his lashes. "Until now."

The moment the confession is out of his mouth, Chad finds himself pressed against the lockers with Ryan's hands on his hips. He's fast, and surprisingly strong. (Is it really a surprise anymore, after watching him play baseball?)

They stare at each other until Chad can't handle the tension.

"You should kiss me." It comes out hoarse, desperate.

Ryan surges forward, closing the gap and forcing a moan from Chad's throat. He kisses like he plays baseball, taking no prisoners. Chad melts into the onslaught, relying on the lockers and Ryan's hands to keep him mostly standing. He slides his hands up Ryan's shirt to feel the muscles he's been hiding all this time.

"Such a smartass," Ryan growls into the kiss. "Always talking shit."

Chad whines, groping Ryan's hella nice ass and kissing back as well as he can under the circumstances.

When they pull apart for air, Chad quips, "Not talking shit now. Not with your tongue in my mouth."

Ryan laughs. "You're right. All the more reason to make out."

Chad is hard as nails in the confines of his cup, the sliding-shorts quickly becoming suffocating. Ryan rolls his hips, and Chad whines pitifully. Ryan pulls back enough to investigate, his cock still pressed to Chad's hip.

"It's the cup," he explains. "Ideal for not getting hurt, not great for making out."

Ryan undoes Chad's fly, and his nimble fingers fish the cup out of Chad's shorts. Once the cup is flung aside, he gropes Chad's tender cock.

"You really want this, wildcat?"

It's cheesy as hell, but the guy has his lips on Chad's throat and Chad's cock in his hand. Chad doesn't give a fuck what he calls him.

"Yes, fuck, please." He knocks Ryan's hat aside, his own long gone by now. "Not much time though."

"Anyone could come in and see you pressed up against the lockers by the gayest boy at East High." Ryan kisses his shoulder, biting him where a shirt will cover. Taylor is going to fucking love it. "Could see you writhing, my hand on your cock."

"Let 'em see," Chad finally manages. "I don't give a fuck, just touch me."

"I am touching you. You have to be more specific."

Sadistic bastard.

(Chad would be lying if he said Ryan's demeanor didn't make him even harder. He likes his partners both prettier and smarter than he is.)

"Wanna feel our cocks together." Chad fumbles for the fly of Ryan's stupid white pants until he can finally reach the bulge in Ryan's white compression shorts. "Jesus fuck."

He peels the underwear down carefully, too distracted by Ryan's hand on his cock to move with purpose. Once they're both exposed, he pulls Ryan in closer.

"Like this for now. Later, I want... Jesus, whatever you'll give me, but for now..."

Ryan grinds their clocks together in an amazing, mind boggling, too dry rhythm. He grips Chad's hips for leverage, and Chad thrusts against him as best he can. From there, it is a rapid ride to orgasm, both men too wound up to draw it out any further.

Chad spits in his hand and wraps his hand around both their cocks. Ryan curses, rough and hot against Chad's neck.

"Come." Chad groans, dropping his head against the lockers. "C'mon, come on me. Wanna feel it."

"Can't say shit like that," Ryan grits out. "Too fucking hot for my own good."

Chad would retort, but his orgasm hits like a train and robs him of words. He feels Ryan's hips stutter as he follows him over the edge.

...

When Chad's head clears, the absurdity of the situation makes itself manifest. He's leaning against the lockers in the clubhouse at the Lava Springs baseball field, his pants barely open enough for his now-spent dick to be out, Ryan Evans pressed to him all sated and pretty. He laughs, and Ryan startles.

"No, no, we're good." Chad pets Ryan's back with his clean hand. "We should probably clean up, though. They'll be looking for us."

"You're right." Ryan hesitates, steels himself, and kisses Chad firmly.

"We're so doing this again," Chad says. "In a bed, next time."

"I'd like that." Ryan smirks. "If you got so riled up from that, I can't imagine what noises I can get you to make when I find your prostate."

Chad would retort, but Ryan is kissing him again, which is way more important.

…

"All right, so you call that a little game?"

"Little… League. World Series. Newport, Rhode Island."

Chad chuckles and turns his attention back to the hot dog at hand.

"Champions." Ryan is smiling, and Chad smiles back even as he thumps him upside the head.

The girls come running over before Chad can do anything else.

"Good job," Gabriella says, squeezing Ryan's shoulders.

Taylor tweaks the brim of Chad's borrowed hat. "Nice hat." She winks, and Chad can't help but grin back.

"Yeah, it is." He looks over at Ryan, currently distracted by Gabriella. "It's a nice hat."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing and my taste in porn on tumblr [here.](http://theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com)


End file.
